mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 241: Foghorn LeZydeco
"Foghorn LeZydeco" was originally released on March 3, 2015. Description Sorry for the late episode! Griffin was on a long voyage to New Orleans, from whence he has returned a new, swampier man. He is, like the rest of us, in a prison of his own creation. Suggested Talking Points Voodoo Donuts, Double Door Thanks, Death on Mars, Spooky Mornings, Spacefaring Dude Juice, Pony Dissertation Outline 04:40 - Every time I hold open two doors in a row (like walking out of a shopping mall), I'm not sure if I should expect the person to thank me twice, or if the initial thank-you for the first door is implied for the second door. Vice versa, if someone holds open two doors for me, should I say thank you both times, or just the one for everything? -- Curious Courteous Canuck In Canada 09:20 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user justme, who asks: Ok they land on Mars, then what ? like what are they going to do ? 15:30 - I love watching X-Files, but sometimes it's just a little too freaky watching it at night by myself. No one will watch it with me, and I have a vividly-active imagination. How do I cure my heebie jeebies so I can watch my show without having night terrors? -- ooOOo In Oklahoma 18:58 - As I worked through grad school, I nannied for a beautiful one-and-a-half-year-old girl. I love spending time with her, and I can't complain about the money. However, when I take her out on the town, I'm often confused for her mother. Should I try to let admirers know that she isn't my child? This has led to some awkward situations, like the time I responded to "what a beautiful baby you have," with "oh, she's not mine, I just found her like this." Brothers, how can I let people know that I'm nanny and not a mom without a call to the police? -- Kid-less In California 26:07 - MZ - Sponsored by Blue Apron. Sponsored by MeUndies. Personal message from Edwin "Double-Fist" Zuniga. Personal message from Caitlyn. Rendered. 33:20 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Would your semen be able to leave the moon, if you ejaculated while standing on the moon? 37:52 - I fall asleep without trouble, only to be slowly woken up by a song, usually at about 4 a.m. Today, it's Starship. This happens almost every night. I've tried putting on ambient music or white noise, but it only makes MMMBop even louder. Do you have any ideas on what I can do? Save me (we built this city) from this terrible (we built this city on rock and roll) waking nightmare! -- Sleepless In Portland, Not Seattle 49:11 - Housekeeping 54:02 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from a suspended Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Where and HOW can I get a life like KE$HA'S?? I want a life like that!? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:In The Japanese Style Category:Drew Davenport Category:Jack Disease Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Video Games Category:Horses